I always come back to you
by Catherinegonquinhas99
Summary: Coulson is back from the city of the dead, now have an amazing plane and a fantastic team. But what he doesn t know is that the mission come there will totally change your life.
1. The Birthday

Hey guys this is my first fic so i hope you like it. there you´ll break even more, i just want to leave comments please. I do not own any of the series.

"Come on hurry up Mcgee" said Tony beside Mcgee table.

"I can not do it faster, why do you not aid me in the doors you see me giving orders" he said he clung while the last two photos in the album.

"I am the senior special agent so I have to supervise your work to see if everything is prefect"

"But come Mcloser, Kate will be here any moment," said Tony checking the time "at any time from now, she can not see the surprise ..."

"What I can not see?" said Kate coming to the squad with two cups of coffee put on top of the table.

Tony and McGee froze, turn and looked at her "Kate" screamed.

"Ok guys, you are but strangers than normal, what's going on?" she said sitting on the edge of your desk

"Congratulations," said the two in unison.

"But today is not my birthday" Kate was very confused, men thought.

"Yes, today is not your birthday, but today is a year in which these in NCIS and with us, so we wanted to give it to knowledge that are important for us," said Tony taking the album that was on the table Mcgee and giving it to Kate. "That's when I say we, I mean I had the idea and Mcgee made the basic" Mcgee scowled at him.

Kate grabbed the album very suspicious when she opened her eyes widen-were all pictures they had taking over this past year "OMG it's beautiful, thank you guys" said hugging them.

The three separated when they heard something behind them "What's going on here? Do not you have work to do." Said reaching the squad taking one of the cafes that Kate was on the table and turning to his team.

"Boss, we were just to congratulate Kate" said Tony nervous.

" And?" Said Gibbs.

"And we thought we'd give this album for your first year here with us Boss" Mcgee said fearfully. Kate was there in disbelief, she never thought that her father was so insensitive.

"Well ok, everyone back to work," said Gibbs ordering. All they returned to their tables.

Kate sat in placesighed I know he is not sentimental or anything and I do not want him to buy me nothing but at least he could have said hello or so Kate thought. It was best to start by taking the reports of cases drawer, she noticed a jewelry box, when she could look better saw it was the Calvin Klein and opened. When you open choked on what he saw, was a necklace is a beautiful bracelet but noticed that the inside of the bracelet was recorded something. Not wanting anyone to see it turned back to Tony and McGee, only Gibbs could see. On the bracelet was written: "SEMPER FI, YOUR DAD WITH LOVE" also had a card, opened it and read:

"YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT A MAN OF MANY WORDS, BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND THIS LAST YEAR HAVE BEEN THE BEST OF MY LIFE FOR YOU HAVE KNOWN. I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE GIRL."

## DAD WITH LOVE##

Tears fell from her face, she wiped her tears and felt someone sitting at your table. He looked up and saw his father looking at her with a smile in tears.

"Do not you had to buy it, it must have cost a fortune" he said looking directly at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded "I had to, I will never forget this day a year ago you showed up in my life, that you were not only you but your mother ... continuing I want you to know that I love you and you can always count on me "Gibbs declined to give a kiss on the head of Kate leaving remain his lips" I love you never forget that "

"I know dad, love you too" She wiped her eyes and turned his chair to see his colleagues to look at her, Gibbs went back to his desk and smiled and vice versa.

He had spent one hour after noon, the Gibbs team was happy that they had no case meant that the sooner it dispatches without the paperwork earlier would go home. Then the mobile Gibbs began to play.

" Gibbs…ok…fine….I'm on my away"

"Come on, we have a case in Quantum" Gibbs said grabbing his backpack, but someone called him.

"Special Agent Gibbs" called director. Gibbs stopped and turned to her. "Yes," said Gibbs.

"You and your team will not be investigating this case just now receiving, they are investigating a most important case and only your team can solve " said ahead of Gibbs.

"Is it?"

" Yes"

"And since when is that the director chooses the cases of my team," said Gibbs facing each director coldly.

"Exactly, I'm the director, so I can do whatever I want with MY TEAMS if I want to change case or lay people off, because I'm the director and I can do what gives me the head" she said getting angry.

"But with my team and me not"

"Not your team, it is my team, this is my agency, these are my agents and I am your boss, you whether you like it or not," said Jen screaming in the middle of the squad.

"You can be the director and my boss, but I still have many years of experience and you are still junior director." Gibbs also said screaming.

"You will regret you," said Jen down and angry. Gibbs and Jen were millimeters away from one another.

"Enough, you two" yelled Kate. The two look the other way and see their daughter between them.

"Will there be one day you do not argue, I just want you to talk to one another and to respect one another. You do not see that hurt me to do that, I want to see good as well and I'm starting to get sick of you continue like this "

"Kate ..." said Gibbs but Kate interrupted.

"I do not want your excuses, we can be professional for a while. Why is it that our team is the only one who can solve this case." said Kate angry but curious.

"Well I think you owe it" Jen said and continued "Today the NCIS received a call 911 rather odd, said they found a body of a Marine in the woods over at least the foot of the naval base cut in half. A victim that says I saw something strange out of a tree looked like a bat with magic. " Jen stopped when he saw their faces when she said magic, the less it seemed that Tony had illuminated at that moment. "I'm just saying what I was told" she said raising her hands.

"This is so cool," said Tony cheerful.

"Ok, this case can be very strange and weird, but why is it that my team is responsible for this case, DI..RE..TOR." Gibbs said getting frustrated.

"There is only one person working here who know and live near this type of case is that person is on your team. Simple." said Jen

Gibbs was amazed, he looked at his team and then to Jen "Who?"

"I" said Kate is coming forward.

" What ? How?"ask Gibbs to Kate.

"I think it's not the most suitable place to talk, nor the time, we have a dead Marine, we can deal with it later" said Kate uncomfortable, she never thought she would ever hear about it again.

Gibbs nodded and went straight to the elevator, his team said goodbye director there and were right behind Gibbs. Before Kate can get into the elevator, the director called her.

"Kate"

She turned to Jen "Congratulations my love" Jen said smiling.

"Thank you mom" Kate smiled and turned to go.


	2. Chapter 2

The mood on the plane was calm, Fitzsimons was, as always, in the laboratory ,play with toys or experimenting, Grant was trying to rest on his bunk and it was Skye. The two "adults" were each in its tip, May checked the computer controls room, was about to leave when the alarm Mission filled the room. May stopped the alarm, took the ipad with the mission log and headed for Coulson office. The door was half open and she noticed that he had his back to the door.

"May I come in?" Said Melinda. Coulson did not answer and turned his chair and came face to face with Melinda. He nodded as permission.

" what's up with you?" she asked sitting in chairs in front of him.

"Talk about what?"

May looked at him, he knew it that looks was the look she gave when she wanted to know something and not told her.

"No," Coulson said with a small smile.

"Okay, you know when you want I'm here, I cannot be good with words but I am a good listener"

"I know, now why you came here?" he asked curiously.

" We have a mission, see" said Melinda extending the iPad.

Coulson grabbed the iPad and read it, handed it to May again "We will update the team" and left the two in your office.

They were gathered in the control room and Coulson began: "We have a mission in Washington DC, a Marine was found dead and reports of witness says she saw him being killed with a magical bat that was inside a tree. Shield found it very strange and decided to investigate it, we will do so, Skye stay here, I want to know everything about the Marine, I, May, Ward and Fitzsimons go to the scene. Come on, "said Coulson. All they left and Melinda called Coulson.

"Phil"

"Yes?" Said Coulson and turned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be" turned around and left the control room, leaving behind Melinda concerned

-NCIS-

In the car on the way to the crime scene, Gibbs and Kate still had not said a word since leaving the NCIS, Gibbs looked at Kate and could take no more he needed answers.

"I do not want to press to tell me, but what the hell happened to the bit?" Said Gibbs looking at Kate.

"I knew that you had not forgotten," he said Kate giving a small smile. "Ok, but only I'll give you a short summary about the things my past. Before do not want to work in NCIS and before you knew you were my father, I worked for a secret government agency involving this sort of thing."

"As the MIB, the men in black?" Asked Dinozzo appearing in the middle of the front seats.

"No Tony, this is not a movie, it's real life. I wish I could tell you more, but like I said, do not want to talk about this and how does not affect our case. Over, "she said starting to get a little uncomfortable. They nodded in agreement.

When they arrived at the scene, soon noticed the huge tree down, down next to a body, which was already Duck, which strange as it seems he had arrived on time, Gibbs turned to his side and said:

"I've been thinking and I think that Catherine should be in charge of this case."

"What?" said both en unison.

"Why?" Asked Kate surprised.

"Because you have more experience in this type of case, and I like good agent's delegate person who knows the case better than me. That's why ".

"For me it is fine, but only if the rest of the team also agree" said looking at Tony and McGee.

"I agree with you, boss, Kate will be a good boss for a day" Mcgee said smiling at Kate. The three turned to Tony who had not yet spoken.

"Of course, we will leave probie show its worth" said Tony provoking.

Kate rolled her eyes "Okay, I accept," he said nervously, she never thought it would work a case with this again.

"So boss, where do we start?" Gibbs said smiling at his beautiful daughter.

Kate smiled back "Well, Tony photos, Mcgee witness, you and I will talk to Ducky"

When dispersed, Gibbs and Kate began to walk where Ducky was until Kate grabs the Gibbs pulse, he turns confused, Kate pulled into a hug putting her arms around his neck and he his waist. She put her head on his neck inhaling the characteristic smell of his father, borboun, coffee and wood, she loved that smells felt safe. Gibbs smiled and kiss on her hair, she took off her father's neck head and looked at him.

"Thank you," said Kate kissed his father's cheek.

"Why?" He asked away hair holding them from behind the ear.

"Why not become angry that I did not tell you anything, even if you want so much know and for being who you are and for loving me" said kissing the other cheek.

"I'm welcome my love. I love you. "I said kissing the forehead of his daughter.

"Okay, enough cheesy things, come to work." The two made their way to the foot of Ducky and the victim.

"Good morning Ducky" said Kate smiling at him.

"Good morning my dear, Jethro." He said Ducky and Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro this boy suffered enough" Ducky started to report, but was interrupted by Gibbs ...

"It's not me who has to report, is to her." Said Gibbs pointed to Kate.

"May I ask why?"

"No, back to the victim." Gibbs said.

"Do not mind Ducky" said Kate and left like to proceed.

"Very well, at cursory examination I made to the body, this guy suffered enough before he died, these contusions and bruises were made before he died, but the fatal blow was this" pointing to crumbled head " The blow may have been caused by a blow with a stick quite thick."

"Or a bat." Said Kate stooping to see the wound more detail. Catherine looks at Gibbs "This sure beats that the victim said."

"We'll let Tony interrogate the victim to see if it hits all right," said Gibbs.

"Yes, you're right." Kate said, and turned to examine the body.

-AGENT´S OF SHIELD-

When they arrived at the scene, Melinda and Coulson as rest of the team, left behind the car and dirrigiram to the nearest police.

"Sorry, cannot pass, is an on going criminal investigation," said the police behind the yellow line that prevented the pass.

"We are of SHIELD" Coulson said showing badge "We have come to what seems to make the same investigation that they" The police looked at the badge and let them pass. 4 looked at the scene.

Coulson went to another police that was on the scene "Who's in charge here?" He asked.

"NCIS sir, that woman, I think"

"Thank you," said Coulson. Coulson and his team headed to where they had been appointed.

They were very close so it could already hear what they were saying.

"How's Marian? Have not seen her for some time, a week to be exact, I miss my granddaughter "said the older man who should be the shopkeeper doctor, at least that's what Coulson thought.

"I know Ducky, it also has many miss you, she's been a little sick, I went to the doctor they said she must stay at home until be better. But when it's good I promise you will be the first person to see it. Or you can go there for home will be easier and you can be with her as long as you want. "I said Kate trying to comfort Ducky." But now we have to take the body from here we can see this part of the scene. I want to solve this case as quickly as possible. "He said Kate getting impatient without your coffee.

"Me too," said Coulson.

The three agents of NCIS turned and looked to where the voice was coming, but when Kate was looked like everyone around her falls. There before her was the great Phillip James Coulson, one of the biggest agents of SHIELD, your mentor, it was he who taught him all he knows today and most importantly taught her to love.

"Phil" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Kate" Coulson said goggling


End file.
